divergentfandomcom-20200223-history
Dauntless
Dauntless is one of the five factions in the world of Divergent, the faction dedicated to courage, bravery, and fearlessness. It was formed by those who blamed fear and therefore, cowardice as a cause of the problems society faced. It tries to fight cowardice by giving preparation and the ability to act during fear to its members. The members generally wear provocative black clothing, are pierced, tattooed and have a tendency to seek thrill. __TOC__Dauntless is one of the best factions in Divergent. History Formation Dauntless was a faction formed by those who blamed cowardice for society's problems. The only answer is to face your fears and find bravery. ''Divergent'' Dauntless becomes an important faction in the plot as it is the faction the protagonist, Tris, chooses. During Tris's initiation, it becomes apparent that Dauntless has steered away from its core belief of attaining peace through freedom from fear. With growing influence from Erudite, Dauntless evolved into a faction focused on preparing its members for violence and murder. The faction became instrumental in toppling the Abnegation-controlled government when Erudite made use of a simulation serum they had manufactured to control Dauntless members. Description Virtue The Dauntless value the virtue of bravery over any other, as such they train to fight and use weapons to prepare their bodies to respond to threats and challenges, which is necessary if they want to survive life as a Dauntless member. The faction also emphasizes the idea of freedom from fear, and test this daily by attempting death-defying feats. Dauntless members and initiates are the only ones allowed to ride the train and do so in a daring way; jumping onto and off the train while it is moving. Most Dauntless children are known to choose the knife in the simulation of the Aptitude Test when facing the dog and they take the stairs in an act of wildness. Characteristics The Dauntless are the only faction that have their members, upon reaching a certain age that hinders their ability to uphold the virtue of their faction, become Factionless, or choose to die. Hence, the faction does not have a member that is of old-age. When it comes to funerals, the Dauntless have it immediately after they are pronounced dead because they want to acknowledge the death as soon as it happens. It is more of a celebration and there is a lot of drinking. Every member gets a certain amount of points to spend per month, they spend their points on clothing and other resources as they see fit. The traditional jobs of Dauntless include but are not limited to: Fence Guard, City's security force, tattoo artist, weapon maker, fighting for entertainment, initiate trainer, or as a Dauntless leader. Some members volunteer to do jobs that traditionally belong to other factions in order to have them closer and not make members go far away (i.e. nurses). Physical Traits Dauntless always dress in black. The women wear skin-tight pants, tights, tight dresses, and black boots and shoes. The men wear black pants and form-fitting shirts. Dauntless like to tattoo and pierce their bodies. Girls might wear dark eyeliner and makeup. They might also dye their hair unusual colors. Functions The people of Dauntless are in charge of the city's security, protecting its inhabitants from threats within and without. The Dauntless were previously responsible in policing the Factionless sectors of the city until the City Council voted to relieve them of that duty. Their main task is to guard the fence that surrounds the city. It is considered a dangerous job, but it is also a necessary one and it seems likely that this is part of the reason no other faction has a disagreement with Dauntless. They maintain the city gates which are locked from the outside. Faction-Relations Despite being the most warlike faction, Dauntless appears to have a smoothly neutral relationship with the other factions. While Erudite and Abnegation fight for government control and Candor and Amity fight over peace and deception, Dauntless are seen as the fighters. They prove to be good allies as they are trained in the art of fighting and honing physical skills. Johanna Reyes of Amity states that “Peace between Amity and Dauntless can only happen when we maintain our distance from each other.” Understandably, the Amity's pledge to promote peace is stark contrast of the Dauntless' confrontational nature. Children born into Dauntless rarely leave the faction, as it is easy to remain brave if you were raised in a similar manner from childhood. Children born in Candor and Erudite are the most common transfers to this faction. Abnegation transfers are rare as there's only been two transfers - Four and Tris Prior. When Tris came the members and Initiates teased her and called her a stiff. They also underestimated her. Loyalty After Erudite place all of Dauntless under the attack simulation, it is revealed that all of the Dauntless leaders were traitors siding with the Erudite, the faction that enslaved their minds. The faction then divides into two groups, the loyal Dauntless who side with their chosen faction, and the traitor Dauntless who align with Erudite to help carry out their plans. The loyal Dauntless elect three new leaders: Tori, Harrison and Four (Tobias). They then execute Eric, a former leader, for his crimes against humanity. Dauntless Manifesto "We believe that cowardice is to blame for the world’s injustices. We believe that peace is hard-won, that sometimes it is necessary to fight for peace. But more than that: *We believe that justice is more important than peace. *We believe in freedom from fear, in denying fear the power to influence our decisions. *We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another. *We believe in acknowledging fear and the extent to which it rules us. *We believe in facing that fear no matter what the cost to our comfort, our happiness, or even our sanity. *We believe in shouting for those who can only whisper, in defending those who cannot defend themselves. *We believe, not just in bold words but in bold deeds to match them. *We believe that pain and death are better than cowardice and inaction because we believe in action. *We do not believe in living comfortable lives. *We do not believe that silence is useful. *We do not believe in good manners. *We do not believe in empty heads, empty mouths, or empty hands. *We do not believe that learning to master violence encourages unnecessary violence. *We do not believe that we should be allowed to stand idly by. *We do not believe that any other virtue is more important than bravery." Dauntless Initiation #The initiates are separated during the first stage of initiation. The Dauntless born initiates are trained by Lauren, and the transfers are trained by Four and Eric. #They take the initiation process very seriously. #There are three stages to Dauntless initiation: The physical, the emotional, and the mental. #The Dauntless born initiates and the transfers are scored separately for the first stage, which is physical combat. #In the physical stage, initiates learn how to fight and are pitted against each other to prove what they have learned. They are scored based on their victories and losses. #In the emotional stage, initiates are put into a simulation where they face their fears, oblivious to the fact that it is a simple simulation, and have to calm themselves to get out. The Divergent seem to have a knack for this stage, as they are aware it is not real. #In the final stage, the mental, initiates are put into their fear landscapes, which reaches for every fear within the person subjected to it and creates a simulation in which they must face each one. This time, they are aware that it is not real. #The initiates all sleep in the same room (boys and girls). #The Dauntless provide the transfers with some basic black clothing at the beginning of initiation. #Those not in the top five of each initiation class typically end up as guards. #It is tradition for initiates to divide into two teams and play capture the flag at the Navy Pier during initiation. #Advice for initiates on Visiting Day: “If your families happen to visit you, try not to seem too attached. We take the phrase ‘faction before blood’ very seriously here.” #Initiation Day is chaos. People are everywhere and many of them are drunk. Trivia *Muffins and toast is usually served for breakfast. *Chocolate cake is their dessert of choice. *When members pass their physical prime, they are asked to leave in one way or another, either death or becoming factionless. * The paths in the Dauntless compound are treacherous and hard to climb. Physical endurance and capability is required to be a member. Once members can no longer climb them, they cannot be a member of Dauntless. *An old Dauntless swear word was "Pansy Cake" but it died out since they thought it sounded stupid. *In order to perform a Dauntless execution, three leaders of Dauntless must have one gun, only one gun has one bullet while the others are empty. The guns are put down then shuffled then each leader picks the gun in front of them and shoots. Its doesn't matter who shoots the gun but mostly who's lucky enough. Category:Factions Category:Dauntless Category:Manifestos